Healing Touch
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Chantelle Miller is a 20 year old girl who feels years older. She has raised her sister and after something tragic happens to them both she moves them across the country to Charming. Chantelle opens up her own physical therapy business and meats Clay Morrow. Will she allow Clay, Gemma, Jax, and Happy to help her or will she turn away from them? Will she let them heal her by touch?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of two new stories that I will be posting for SoA! I was in the process of trying to type up a couple of updates but my muse has other ideas so I guess I'll do this one so I can get my updates posted! There will be 2 OC's in this story... So even though it says Jax and Happy this story is NOT SLASH!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DOES INCLUDE THE WORD RAPE BUT IT DOESN'T GO INTO DETAIL!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Chantelle Miller was new to Charming, California and could only hope that her moving her and her adopted sister here would help them both heal from the shit that they had been through in the last six months. She wanted nothing more than to heal and finally be whole again but she doubted that, that would happen for a while yet. Luckily for her she already had a job so that she didn't have to worry about that. The house she had bought for her and Natalia was a six bedroom house, four and a half bath, a big ass kitchen, indoor and outdoor pool, and a gaming room. She had made sure that everything was set up and in place before he had even brought Natalia out here because she didn't want Natalia to get stressed. She was currently sitting in the office of the building she had bought making sure that everything was in order so that she could open up the next day.

She ran a hand through her hair as she stood up and walked out of the office and into the main part of the building. She looked around and smiled slightly when she realized that everything was as good as it was going to get and that meant that she was indeed ready to open up tomorrow just like she planned. She already had three appointments set up for tomorrow so she knew that she would be slightly busy and she could only hope that Natalia would be alright left on her own for at least five hours. She sighed and shook her head as she grabbed up her purse and keys and walked out of her physical therapy office which she had aptly named Healing Touch. She walked down the street and into the diner ignoring all of the looks she was getting.

She smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Hi, Abby, could I get two cheeseburgers with everything on them, an order of french fries, an order of onion rings, a coke, and a chocolate milkshake to go please?"

Abby nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, Chantelle. You getting settled in alright?"

Chantelle nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "Everything is set up and ready to go for tomorrow. I already have three people that have appointments. It will be good to be busy but yet I'm worried about Nat. She still isn't talking much and I don't know what else to do for her. I'm worried about leaving her on her own for hours on end without knowing if she is doing alright or if she needs anything."

Abby frowned. "Would you like me to stop in and check on her tomorrow before I come into work at one? You know I have no problem making sure she doesn't need anything. If she does I'll get it for her and then let you know."

Chantelle let out a sigh of relief. "I would appreciate it, Abby. I'm just not sure what to do anymore. I have to make sure that I'm home by six because the cribs arrive tomorrow evening and I know that she isn't strong enough to handle that on her own. I feel like suck a failure because of all this shit."

Abby shook her head and said furiously "You are NOT a failure, Chantelle Anna Miller! You got you and your sister out of a bad situation! You are taking care of her now when she can't do it herself! Damn it, girl, you killed for her! How can you even think that you are a failure? You are twenty years old and you are taking care of your soon to be eighteen year old sister who is pregnant with triplets from the man who raped you both! You packed yourself and your sister up and moved two thousand miles away! You are opening up your own business after getting through college in two years. You graduated early from high school! Darling, if you are anything you are too damn smart for your own good! You are NOT to blame for what that bastard did to you and your sister. It is NOT your fault that you didn't realize how he was before it was too late! The only thing that matters is that you and your sister are now safe! So you get that damn thought out of your head right this very second! You are in no way, shape, or form a failure and you never could be. Now you sit down and have a piece of pie while I give your order to Hank so that he can cook it for you."

Chantelle gave Abby a watery smile and nodded. She took the piece of pie that Abby was holding out to her along with a fork and went to sit in a free booth. She could feel eyes on her but once again she ignored them. She didn't feel up to meeting or talking to anyone. She had first met Abby when she came to Charming to see about the house that Elliot Oswald was selling and fell in love with the house and with the way Abby was. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the fact that she would have loved to have Abby as a mother instead of the mother she had. She shook her head to clear it and then started eating the piece of cherry pie that Abby had given her. She groaned as she looked up when she felt someone sit across from her. She raised an eyebrow at the woman who sat down. "May I help you with something?"

The woman shook her head and smirked slightly. "I just wanted to meet you since you will be seeing my husband tomorrow. My name is Gemma Teller Morrow and you are Chantelle Miller the woman who is opening Healing Touch. Aren't you a little young to be a physical therapist?"

Chantelle shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Not at all, Ma'am. I graduated from high school at the age of sixteen and had my degree for physical therapy by the age of eighteen. I may look young but I know exactly what I am doing. Also I'm not too young to be opening up my own business seeing as I have raised my younger sister since I was ten years old pretty much by myself since my mother was too worried about getting stoned and when she was going to get laid again. However I have lived on my own since I was sixteen and got custody of my sister at that point also and she was fourteen at the time. I know my business so please don't doubt that."

Gemma nodded and narrowed her eyes. "There is something familiar about you but I don't know why. I know that I have never met you before today even if I have seen you around town. You tend to keep to yourself and your sister is never seen in town at all. In fact the only reason I know that you have a sister is because of Elliot. You also have a haunted look in your eyes. Just what exactly are you runnin' from Darlin'?"

Chantelle shook her head and stood up. "I do not believe that is any of your business, Mrs. Morrow. I do not know so therefore I do not have to tell you anything that I don't wish to. I know that you're just askin' cuz of the club that your son is president of so let me just give you this piece of information. My past is just that my past but I can assure you that you don't have to worry about it showing up here and causing trouble for your club because I made sure that my past is dead. Have a good day, Ma'am." She then turned and walked up to the counter where Abby was standing with her food in a bag. She shook her head and smiled ruefully at Abby. "I'll see you tomorrow, Abby. And you have a key to the house so you can get in to check on Nat for me."

Abby nodded and smiled. "No problem, Sweetheart. If you need me tonight give me a call. You need to be clear headed tomorrow so you need all the sleep that you can get."

Chantelle sighed. "I don't sleep much and it isn't because of Nat. My nightmares keep me awake most nights. I'll be alright. Thank you for caring though."

Abby sighed and shook her head but smiled as she watched Chantelle walk out of the diner and back down the street to where she knew Chantelle's car was. She looked over at Gemma with a raised eyebrow and motioned for Gemma to follow her into the back. Once she was in the office with the door shut and locked she turned to look at Gemma with narrowed eyes. "You know that I love you, Gem, but you will NOT harass that girl! She has been through hell and back in the last six months and she still isn't healing. I know that you're worried about Jax, Clay, and the club but you have NO reason to be where it concerns Chantelle. I heard what she said when she told you that you don't have to worry about her past because she made sure that it was dead and I have to tell you that she meant that literally, Gemma. While you know I don't like to gossip I will tell you about Chantelle only because I will NOT have you pushing her for information about shit that is best not to be talked about near her. She was engaged to a guy that got fed up with her not giving him any sex and he tied her up and raped her while making her younger sister watch. He then raped her younger sister and made Chantelle watch. Chantelle was trying to get out of the ropes and finally managed it and she got to the gun she kept in the closet before he even realized that she was loose and she shot him in the back of the head. Her body was black and blue and her sister was even worse. When the cops finally got to where they lived it was to find Chantelle doing CPR on her sister who wasn't breathing. When they got both Chantelle and Natalia to the hospital it was found out that Chantelle had two broken legs and feet but she still managed to make herself walk to get to the gun so that she could save her sister. Her sister isn't even eighteen years old yet and she is pregnant with triplets. Chantelle is doing everything on her own because her own mother isn't what I would even call a mother and her father is dead even though he left Chantelle and Natalia all of his money which is why she is able to open her own business and own the house that she does. They have been here in Charming for a month and a half now and Natalia still hasn't said one word to anyone. It's been six months since all this shit went down and Natalia hasn't talked since then and she will barely do anything. It is like she closed in on herself and has given up and it kills Chantelle but Chantelle still fights to get her sister back. It will be Chantelle raising those babies when they are born. It will be Chantelle who makes sure that everything is taken care of and she won't give a shit about herself. You saw how she looked, Gemma. She looks like a strong wind would blow her away because she forgets to take care of herself because she is too damn busy taking care of everything else."

Gemma's eyes were wide by the time Abby was finished talking. "Jesus Christ! Now I remember why she seems so familiar too me. She reminds me of myself. You let me know if there is anything that I can do to help. If she doesn't relax her work load some she is going to collapse. I'll have the boys drive by her business and make sure that everything is alright every couple of hours."

Abby nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll let you know, Gemma, and thank you. Chantelle keeps to herself and that can't be good for her. I understand her reluctance to trust any man but she can't live the rest of her life like that. I am hoping that if she sees you and Clay together that she will realize that not all men are like the bastard she killed."

Gemma nodded. "I'll talk to Clay and Jax when I get back to the shop. I'm sure that Clay will have no problem showing her that not all men are the same. I had better get back to the shop before they send the prospect out looking for me again. I swear those two worry about me more than can be healthy for them."

Abby chuckled. "They love you, Gem. Let them know that I have a chocolate cake that I will bake for them if they keep an eye on Chantelle for me."

Gemma grinned as she stood back up. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow when I come in for the boy's lunch around two." With that said she walked out of the office and then out of the diner a minute later. She quickly got into her car and headed to Teller-Morrow Automotive. She needed to have a sit down with Jax and Clay and come up with a way to help Chantelle Miller without it being obvious. She sighed and shook her head as she thought about all the pain that the young woman has already been through. Once she pulled into TM she parked and headed into the clubhouse where she knew her son and husband were at. Once inside she walked over to where they were sitting at the bar. "Do you two have a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something important."

Jax frowned at his mother's tone of voice and the look in her eyes. He sat up straighter and exchanged a look with Clay before he looked back at his mom and nodded. He could see the others walking over and standing or sitting around but didn't pay them any attention as his eyes were solely on his mother. "Sure, Ma, what is it?"

Gemma sighed and ran her hand through her hair again in agitation. "I went into the diner for a few minutes because I saw the new girl in there talking to Abby. I sat down and talked with her for a minute and then after she left Abby pulled me back into the office to talk to me. Clay, when you go into tomorrow make sure that you keep your temper under control and that you are nice. That girl is only twenty years old and she has been through hell and has the weight of the world resting on her shoulders right now in a way that she should never have to have it."

Clay lifted an eyebrow. "What has you so worked up, Baby?"

Gemma groaned. "That girl killed someone six months ago. She drilled a bullet in the back of the mother fucker's head and I can't blame her for it at all."

At that Clay's, Jax's, and everyone else's eyes widened in shock but it was Jax who said "What the fuck? Ma, start from the beginning and don't leave a damn thing out. Are we going to have police here looking for her or anything?"

Gemma shook her head. "No, Jax, because it was ruled self defense. She drilled the bastard's skull after he raped her and her younger sister. The fucker had her tied up but she managed to get free but unfortunately it was after he had already raped her sister. She had two broken legs and feet from the beating he gave her before he raped her and she still managed to get across her bedroom floor to the closet and grab the gun that she kept there. She is only twenty fucking years old and she is opening her own business, taking care of a sister who doesn't talk or do anything, and preparing to raise triplets once her sister goes into labor. Abby said that Chantelle doesn't talk to too many people and that she pretty much stays away from guys. Abby seems to think that Clay and I can show Chantelle that not all guys are like the fucker she killed. That girl is jumpy and I'm not really sure how she is going to stand being able to help any single man that has to come to her for physical therapy but she will because she needs to do it. Add in the fact that the girl looks like she weighs maybe one hundred and ten pounds and I'm not sure how she'll be able to help bigger built people. Jax, I would like to ask for you and the boys to drive by her business periodically through the days that she is working to make sure that everything is alright. I don't know why but something is just telling me that I have to help her. She reminds me of myself when I was younger. Well except I never went through the shit she has but still. She reminds me of myself when I was about sixteen or seventeen and I felt like I had only myself to rely on."

Jax nodded solemnly as he looked at his brothers who all had angry looks on their faces. "We'll drive by and make sure that everything is alright, Ma. I'll talk to Elliot and see if he knows of anything that needs to be done at her place and see about getting it done for her."

Gemma smiled and leaned forward and kissed Jax on the cheek. "Thank you, Son."

Jax shook his head but it was Clay who said "If it is this important to you, Gem, you should know by now that we will do whatever it takes to make sure that she is alright. I'll talk to her tomorrow when I go in for my physical therapy in the morning and see if I can think of anything to help her with. For now you need to stop worrying because there isn't anything you can do about it right now. The only thing you can do is be there when and if she needs you. I'm sure that between you and Abby you two will make sure that she has anything she needs."

Gemma nodded and then laughed. "She actually told me off before she left. I've never met someone who has the balls to do what she did today."

Clay rolled his eyes as he smirked. "Good then you two will get along just fine. You just have to remember not to push her, Gem. She isn't one of the crow eaters so you can't boss her around like one. If you truly want to help her then just be a friend who cares."

Gemma sighed and smiled. "I'll do my best, Clay."

Clay nodded and then said "Well why don't we head home for the night then?"

Gemma nodded and then gave Jax a hug and then gave Happy, Chibs, Bobby, Juice, Opie, Koz, Tig, Half Sack, Quinn who was visiting SAMCRO for a couple days, and Piney a hug. She then let Clay lead her out of the clubhouse and to her car. She gave him a quick kiss and then got in her car and waited until Clay was on his bike and pulled out of the TM parking lot with him following behind her all the way home.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I already have the first 5 chapters typed up for this story... I didn't get to bed until after 6 this morning cuz my muse would not stop so that I could sleep... If you want to see the 2nd chapter then you know what to do... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am hoping that once I get this chapter typed up I will be able to go back to working on the updates I was working on before my muse wouldn't let this story go... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Chantelle looked around the waiting room and smiled that everything was right where it should be. She was dead on her feet but she knew that she would last the day. Unfortunately last night had been hard and not just because of her nightmares. Last night was a rough night for Natalia so Chantelle had spent most of the night holding her sister and doing what she could to calm her down. She shook her head to clear it and then looked up when she heard the bell over the door jingle as it opened. She smiled as she looked at the older man that walked in. "Welcome to Healing Touch. You must be Mr. Clay Morrow. My name is Chantelle Miller and I will be your physical therapist."

Clay couldn't help but chuckle. "If I'm not Clay Morrow, Little Lady, then I am in the wrong place. But yes, I am Clay and please call me Clay. So what do I have to do?"

Chantelle grinned and shook her head. "If you'll follow me back I will take you into the room where you will be doing your physical therapy. I understand that you have arthritis in your hands and that you have been using cortisone shots for the stiffness and pain."

Clay nodded as he walked behind Chantelle. "That is correct. It doesn't seem to be helping much lately."

Chantelle nodded her head. "It won't help unless you do something else to help combat the stiffness. What I am going to show you today will help you a lot with the stiffness and pain that you have in both hands. Why don't you take a seat while I go grab something real quick."

Clay sat down on the exam table and looked around the room. His eyes widened at everything he saw and he shook his head. When he Chantelle walking back towards him he lifted an eyebrow. "Did you set everything up yourself, Little Lady?"

Chantelle rolled her eyes as she nodded. "The guys literally just piled everything into the waiting room so I had to drag it all back here and set it all up. In all honesty I am glad that they did because knowing my luck they wouldn't have listened to what I had to say anyways. I know that I'm small but I'm no lightweight. It only took me about two weeks to get everything set up the way that I wanted it because I could only work on it for a half day at a time. So anyways what this is, is a cream that you need to rub into your hands three times a day. It will feel hot when you first put it on but that is how it is supposed to feel. Now after ten minutes you need to wash the cream off and then flex your hands and fingers for about five minutes. I will give you a list of exercises that you can do that will help combat stiffness and the pain you feel every second of every day. We will start with little weights and then move up to bigger weights."

Clay nodded. "Alright, Little Lady. After all you are the professional here and not me. So how long have you been a physical therapist?"

Chantelle smiled slightly. "Since I was eighteen and a half years old. I use to work at a hospital in New York City. When I moved my sister and I here I decided I would rather open up my own physical therapist practice then work at a hospital again so that I could pick and choose my clients and the times I worked. I have to take care of my sister so I can't work constantly because I need to be able to be there when she needs me. As it is today is the first day I will be away from her for about six hours straight and I'm worried about her. Luckily I have made a good friend and she will go and check on Nat for me before she has to be at work."

Clay lifted an eyebrow. "You're a little young to be taking care of your sister ain't ya? Where is your mother?"

Chantelle snorted and shrugged. "My mother is drug addict that is probably dead by now and if not then she is close to it. I haven't seen my mother since I was sixteen years old and that is fine by me. I have had custody of my sister since I was sixteen and I haven't regretted it at all. My sister is my life and there isn't a damn thing in this world I wouldn't do for her. I'm sure you know what that feels like, Clay."

Clay nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I know how that feels, Little Lady. I would do anything for my wife, step son, and my brothers to make sure that they are safe and protected. I think that you should know that Abby told my wife about your past."

Chantelle chuckled. "I figured that Abby would, Clay. Ever since I have met Abby she has been protective of me. She is what I wish my mother would have been like. I knew the second that I walked out of the diner that Abby would say something to Mrs. Morrow but I couldn't bring myself to care about it. I just didn't feel up to getting into it with your wife so I didn't. My life hasn't been peaches and creme since my father died when I was fourteen years old. My life has been one hardship after another since I put him in the ground but it is worth it because I have my life and my sister's life. Nothing is worth anything if you don't have someone to love by your side. Nothing in life that is easy is worth having and that is one lesson I have learned well and truly. Now pick up the one pound bar bell and do some curls with it in each hand. When you bring your hand back down from the curl uncurl your fingers, flex them, and then wrap them back around the bar bell and repeat that ten times in each hand. I know that it sounds easy but trust me it isn't especially once you get past the third one."

Clay nodded and did as he was told. After the third time of doing the exercise he could tell what she meant. It took him another twenty five minutes to finish both sets of ten on his hands and he let out a sigh of relief when he put the bar bell back on the floor. "Damn, Little Lady, that was torture."

Chantelle smirked. "I told you that it wouldn't be easy. But that is about it for today. I'm just going to put a hot water bottle on your hands for about ten minutes and then you are finished for the day. I can see you again on Wednesday if that works for you. I would say tomorrow but I have to take my sister to a doctor appointment and then have to find some place for my car to be looked at since it's been about three thousand miles since it's last oil change. Also not to mention that I have to find someone who can fix a broken window for me and patch a whole in a wall."

Clay's mouth dropped open in shock and he shook his head once Chantelle was back and had placed two hot water bottles on his hands. "Come by TM tomorrow after your sister's doctor appointment and I'll take a look at your car for you. As for the window and wall I'll get someone to fix it for you."

Chantelle shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that, Clay. I'll find someone to do it myself."

Clay shook his head again and glared. "You didn't ask, Little Lady. I offered to do it so you don't have to worry about it. Listen, Chantelle, you are barely twenty years old and you have a shit load of stuff on your shoulders. It is not a weakness to accept help when it is offered. You can't live your life in the past because if you do then your future is going to pass you up and you won't even know it. I get that you have been through hell but you survived it, Little Lady. You are taking care of your sister so let someone else take care of you if and when they can. You can't do everything on your own or you're going to burn yourself out and then will where you be? So you just let me worry about finding someone to fix your window and wall. Okay?"

Chantelle nodded with wide eyes. "Yes, Sir."

Clay rolled his eyes. "I'm not a Sir, Chantelle, I am just Clay. Now why don't we go and get some lunch?"

Chantelle shook her head. "I can't, Clay. I have another client coming in about five minutes."

Clay frowned. "Alright then I'll bring lunch to you here in a bit. Anything in particular you like or don't like?"

Chantelle groaned. "I'll have a salad with french dressing and some chicken strips with barbecue sauce with a coke to drink. I'll give you some money for it."

Clay waved his hand as he stood up and handed the water bottles back to Chantelle. "Don't worry about it, Little Lady. You can treat me to lunch on Wednesday if it makes you feel better."

Chantelle smiled and gave in. "Alright then. I'll be done with my next client in about thirty to forty five minutes. I'll walk you out because he should be here by now."

Clay nodded and led the way out of the room and to the waiting room. He frowned when he saw the teen that Chantelle would be working with. He knew the boy's reputation and he had a feeling something was going to happen. He shot a glare at the boy and then looked back at Chantelle. "I'll be back in thirty minutes, Little Lady." He then walked out of Healing Touch and over to the diner where he knew Gemma, Jax, Tig, Happy, and Quinn would be waiting on him. He walked in and went straight to the booth and sat down with a frown on his face. "I'll be leaving here in about twenty minutes and going back over to Healing Touch. I am going to take Chantelle some lunch since she couldn't come because of a client. However she told me thirty minutes but I'm going sooner because of who her client is."

Gemma frowned but before she could say anything Jax asked "Who is the client?"

Clay's frown grew. "Damien Redding is her next client. He may only be seventeen years old but I don't like his reputation and I don't trust him enough to leave him alone with Chantelle for that long. By the way, Gemma, you will be happy to know that she opened up somewhat to me. She had a feeling that Abby would tell you about her past and she said she didn't care. Oh and I have her coming to TM tomorrow so I can take a look at her car for her. I also talked her into letting me send someone to her house to fix a broken window and to patch a hole that is in a wall. She was going to work on finding someone tomorrow after she dealt with her sister's doctor's appointment. She didn't want to let me do it but I kinda didn't give her much of a choice."

Gemma chuckled. "That is my husband for me. So how did your appointment go then?"

Clay smiled. "It went pretty damn well. I have to admit that after doing the exercise she had me doing that my hands feel better than they do even after a cortisone shot. I have another appointment on Wednesday but I forgot to ask her what time so when I take her lunch to her I'll ask her. Speaking of her lunch I should put in her order."

Gemma nodded and motioned for their waitress and waited until Clay gave his order and Chantelle's order before she said "So what do you think of Chantelle, Clay?"

Clay sighed and ran a hand down his face. "She is a slip of a girl. She knows what she is doing and what she is talking about. She didn't talk down to me or anything. She explained what she was doing and why and then explained what I could be doing to help myself with the pain and stiffness in my hands. She loves her sister dearly and would do anything for her as she proved when she killed the man who hurt both her and her sister. Although I got the impression that she killed him more because he dared to hurt her sister than the fact that he had hurt her. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and she doesn't hold anything back. She is stubborn to a fault and has trouble accepting help but yet she gives in gracefully when she realizes that she isn't going to win an argument. I'm pretty damn sure that I'll come to see her as my own daughter given the chance."

Gemma grinned. "Good."

Clay chuckled but before he could say anything someone ran into the diner and yelled "Someone call the police! There is something happening at the new business Healing Touch."

Clay jumped to his feet along with Jax, Happy, Tig, and Gemma and hightailed it out of the diner and down the street and into Healing Touch. He saw red when he saw the mess in the waiting room and followed the noise he heard back into the exercise room. What he saw there made him angrier than he had been in a while.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Chantelle looked at the teenager and nodded. "Hello, Mr. Damien Redding, my name is Chantelle and I will be your physical therapist. If you will follow me back we can start."

Damien got up from where he was sitting and followed Chantelle back into the exercise room. His eyes roamed over her body and he smirked. He had no doubt that he could get her to sleep with him. He wiped the smirk off of his face as she turned towards him. "Nice to meet you, Chantelle."

Chantelle fought the urge to roll her eyes and pasted a fixed smile on her face. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Redding. If you have a seat on the table we can get started after I ask you some questions."

Damien nodded and sat down on the table. "You can call me, Damien. Mr. Redding is my father."

Chantelle nodded and bit back a sigh. "Alright then, Damien, how long have you been having trouble with your shoulder? I know that it says in my file that you injured yourself in a football game a couple months ago."

Damien nodded again. "I'm the Quarterback on the high school football team. I got rushed during our final game and the way the person hit me and the I landed was wrong. I've been having problems since then. My doctor figured that since it was still hurting me that physical therapy would help."

Chantelle nodded and smiled slightly. "There are several exercises that can help with a shoulder/rotator cuff injury. First off you need to apply heat to it twice a day for fifteen minutes and then apply ice to the injury for fifteen minutes about five minutes after you take the heat off. Another thing you can do is some basic stretches to get the mobility back in your shoulder. Today I'll just be going over the mobility exercises that you can do to help yourself get better. You will need to do these exercises about three times a day and make sure that you are not doing any heavy lifting because that can aggravate your injury."

Damien smirked. "The only heavy lifting I do is when I'm screwing a girl."

Chantelle glared. "I would appreciate it if you keep comments like that to yourself."

Damien narrowed his eyes. "Don't act like you don't want me. I see the way you look at me."

Chantelle rolled her eyes and stood up. "I do believe that we are done here. I don't think I will be able to be your physical therapist." She turned on her heel and walked out of the exercise room and into the waiting room. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't acknowledge that fact. Once in the waiting room she turned to look at him with hard eyes. "You should leave now."

Damien strode forward until he had Chantelle backed up against a wall. "I don't think so, Baby. We have some time yet and I know just what I want to do with the time we have left."

Chantelle rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. And don't call me baby. I want you to leave and you are NOT welcome here again!"

Damien smirked as he slapped Chantelle across the face. "Don't tell me what to do, bitch. Now you are going to do what I say and not put up a fight."

Chantelle gave a hard laugh. "I don't think so. If you touch me again you will regret it. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

Damien grinned. "I do like them feisty." He smirked as he slapped Chantelle again. His smirk slid off of his face though when he fell backwards when she pushed him. He picked up the closest chair to him and threw it at her and laughed coldly when it hit hurt in the head. He then started to walk forward only to jump out of the way when she threw the chair back at him. He took the three steps it took to get to her while she tried to recover from throwing the chair at him and grabbed her by her hair as he yelled loudly "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT SO QUIT FUCKING FIGHTING ME! IT WILL BE MUCH MORE PLEASURABLE FOR YOU IF YOU JUST GIVE IN LIKE I KNOW THAT YOU WANT TOO."

Chantelle cried out and tried to scratch Damien as he literally dragged her back into the exercise room. She was trying to fight him off as he threw her onto the floor but she kept remembering the night that happened six months ago and she couldn't get loose enough to cause him any damage. When he went to strip her pants off of her she screamed and kicked out. She heard the bell jingle on the door and screamed again. When she heard running footsteps she sighed in relief but cried out when she felt Damien wrap his hands around her throat. She saw a woman look into the exercise room with wide eyes before holding up a finger to her and mouthing that she would be back with help as everything started going black. With what remaining strength she had left she lifted both of her arms and slammed then on Damien's ears and moaned in relief when he let go of her throat. She bucked her hips to throw him off of her and forced herself onto her knees. She slowly started to crawl away even as pain racked her body but she didn't get more than a couple feet away before she was sent face first onto the floor by Damien as he jumped on her back.

She swore as he flipped her over and started going for her pants again. She kicked out a leg and grinned when she heard him grunt in pain as it connected to his balls even as he unbuttoned her pants and started to pull them down. She then reached out blindly with her right hand until it wrapped around one of the weights that Clay had used earlier. Just as she was bringing it up to hit Damien in the head with it she heard the pounding of several pairs of feet as they ran into the exercise room. She let out a sob of relief when she saw Clay standing in the doorway. She looked at Damien who apparently didn't hear Clay or any of the guys that she saw behind him. "You lose."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Clay ran over to where Damien had Chantelle pinned and heard her say hoarsely "You lose."

He pulled Damien off of Chantelle and threw him across the room as he motioned for Gemma to stay with Chantelle as he strode over to where Damien laid panting with Jax, Tig, and Happy behind him. "You picked the wrong woman to try to force yourself on, Redding. How do you think daddy is going to like knowing that his son is exactly what he fights to put away? Do you think that your daddy will go easy on you just because you are his son? I'd kill you if I thought I could get away with it. Instead I'll just watch as they take you away in handcuffs."

Damien paled. "My father won't prosecute me."

Clay shook his head. "Your father is first and foremost an advocate of rape victims. There is no way in hell he will let you get away with what you have just done. You should have kept an ear out for people coming in because we're not the only ones who saw what you were doing. A woman saw you and went to the diner to get help and to call the police. I would love nothing more than to see you get your ass beat but I won't go to jail for the likes of you. If you come near Chantelle again I will hurt you."

Jax stepped forward and glared down at the boy. "I snapped a picture of what you were doing before Clay pulled you off of that girl. There will be no way in hell that you will get away with what you just did to her. You picked the wrong girl to even try to do what you just did. I can't decide if you are stupid or if you just didn't think about what you were doing. You had to have heard Clay say that he would be back shortly. You just attacked a girl in my town and that won't go unanswered. You had better watch your fucking back because when you least expect it you will get the shit beat out of you."

Happy stepped forward and drew his leg back and then with all the force he could manage he let it fly forward with his steel toed boot. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard Damien cry out in pain. "Oops my foot slipped. If I ever find out that you were within two hundred feet of this place or within two hundred feet of this girl I will skin you alive, boy."

Clay went to say something but didn't get the chance because Gemma called out "Clay, we need an ambulance. I think the little bastard broke a couple of Chantelle's ribs and her arm."

Clay growled and pulled his cell phone out while Jax and Happy went over to where Gemma was at comforting Chantelle. He quickly relayed what he knew the dispatcher and ended the call just as he heard a voice call out "Clay, where are you guys?"

Clay took in a deep breath and let it out. "We're back here, Hale, and I just called for an ambulance."

David Hale ran into the exercise room and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. "Jesus Christ! Is Chantelle alright?"

Clay shook his head as David came to a stop beside him. "Gem thinks that she has a couple of broken ribs. This bastard was in the process of pulling her pants down when we ran in and I pulled him off of her and threw him across the room. Happy's first accidentally slipped and landed in the bastard's side."

David snorted. "Well that isn't good. Happy didn't hurt himself did he?"

Clay chuckled. "Nah he is alright. He is over with Jax and Gemma keeping an eye on Chantelle."

David nodded. "That is good then. I'll arrest Redding and take him to lock up and then come by the hospital to take Chantelle's statement. I'll also get some pictures taken here so that we have the evidence to convict him."

Clay nodded. "We'll be at the hospital with Chantelle if you need one of us."

David nodded again and bent down and roughly pulled Damien to his feet. He quickly read him his rights as he snapped the handcuffs on the boy before he led him out of the room and out of the building just as the EMTS were walking in. He stopped long enough to tell them where Chantelle was at and then dragged Damien to his car and put him in the backseat roughly not even caring that he cause the boy to knock his head on the roof of the car.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Clay and Tig went over and stood around next to Chantelle, Gemma, Jax, and Happy as the EMTs came rushing in. They both watched carefully as Chantelle was checked over and loaded onto the gurney quickly. After conferring with Jax, Happy, and Gemma they followed the EMTs out of the building. Clay took the keys Chantelle had handed him and locked up as Gemma jumped into the ambulance with Chantelle.

Jax, Clay, Happy, and Tig followed behind the ambulance to St. Thomas. When they got inside they made their way to the waiting room of the Emergency Room where Gemma was already standing. All five of them talked quietly as they waited on new about Chantelle.

* * *

A/N 2: Wow thank you for all the reviews for the 1st chapter... Glad to know y'all liked the start of the story... Hope y'all like this chapter just as much!


End file.
